


Raise You Like A Phoenix

by burglarhobbit (kazosah)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosah/pseuds/burglarhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU that I NEEDED to do in which Tauriel and Bilbo are awesome, Kili is reckless and thinks he's funny, Fili is grateful and thinks he's funny, and Thorin really wants to marry his murderous burglar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise You Like A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Really not THAT graphic of depictions of violence, but I'm just being careful

.

.

Tauriel had followed a path similar to the one the dwarves had taken, though without any aid from a mount, she was much slow. She skipped around endless corpses and easily climbed up onto high ledges to get a view of where the dwarves were. She was slammed to a stop at the distant sight of orcs in the tower where Azog was commanding his army. The Pale Orc had the elder prince of Erebor in his grasp! Thinking fast she glanced around herself and dove down to yank an orcish bow from its corpse’s grip because desperate times called for desperate measures.

Azog had Kíli’s brother and he undoubtedly meant to kill him. She had to do something, and so she was! The orcish bow was harder to draw back, but a bow was still a bow, and she was still a damn fine archer. She took her aim and sent four arrows in rapid succession, sinking into the orcs surrounding Azog, killing them instantly, before she quickly calculated her next shot and sent it into the pale orc’s left bicep. The orc wailed in pain but didn’t let Fíli go. She’d expected that, so she sent the next one into his right shoulder. Now she had to count on Fíli being strong and quick enough to catch himself if Azog would just - Finally! There was enough of a twinge of pain in the orc that caused him to release Fíli from his grip. The dwarf prince fell but managed to catch himself on the ruined ledge of second level of the tower. She breathed out a laugh of triumph and tossed the bow and arrows away, she was still a great distance away from the actual fight, so she had to hurry before the dwarves were bombarded once again!

.

“KÍLI!” she bellowed, her voice echoing off the ancient stone. She could have easily imagined losing him if the building was intact, but the place was in shambles, how on Middle Earth could she have lost him?! “KÍLI!”

“Tauriel!”

Ah! A response! Thank the stars! She went to move toward the sound of his voice, but was assaulted by a hulking mass of orc slamming her into hard, cold steps. She let out a startled bark of pain. It wasn’t like her to be caught off guard, but since Kíli’s wellbeing had been occupying her mind, she’d been less aware of her surroundings of late. Love was clouding her senses, it was absolutely foolish, but she couldn’t help it. She had to get the advantageous position in this fight, and she nearly did a few times, but damn if this orc wasn’t like its other dull and slow counterparts!

She recognized him as the spawn of Azog, Bolg, the one she and Legolas had tracked to Gundabad, and it seemed he would be the orc to seal her fate as he raised his mace high over his head to smash her skull to bits. But then, like a tiny, angry, hairy little champion, Kíli sprang off the arch above Bolg’s head with a roar, and once he landed on the orc he locked his legs around his neck and his arms around his forehead. He dodged the orc’s mace as it flew determinedly but blindly to knock him off. And in all his dramatic heroics and struggle, Kíli had lost his sword.

“Quick!” he urged to the still fallen Tauriel, “Throw me a dagger!”

Tauriel would have laughed if she knew it wouldn’t have sent stinging shocks of pain through her ribs and spine as she sifted about her person and produced the very same dagger she had used to save Kíli from the Mirkwood spiders all those weeks ago.

With a final burst of strength to cease Bolg’s struggling movement to give Tauriel a clear target, Kíli squeezed his legs tight around the orc’s throat so he’d focus his effort on disentangling his legs from his neck than swatting Kíli off his shoulders and protecting his face.

Tauriel saw her opening and let the dagger fly and it sank true. Between the bonding bits of steel in his skull, the dagger slipped through and pierced Bolg’s brain, almost instantly killing him. Kíli sprang off the tall dead orc’s shoulders before he collapsed down with him, scrambling onto the lightly dusted snowy stairs. Bolg went down with a loud thud, and the elf and dwarf glanced between the body then back to each other before they both rushed to the corpse and worked together to slide him off the cliffs edge for good measure.

They were both breathing heavily from the fight. Tauriel fell back down to her backside in exhaustion, Kíli following soon after.

“Reckon you think you’re rather humorous,” Tauriel breathed.

Kíli shrugged, a smile already playing on his lips, “A little bit.” A chuckle tinting his words. “Kept my promise though.”

Tauriel’s green eyes glanced to him, though he was still quite out of breath and smug looking, he was very much sincere. She could feel the smooth stone etched with dwarvish runes pressed close to her heart where she kept it. “Yes,” she smiled, “You did.” She leaned over then, reaching a hand to his scruffy cheek, she eased his face to meet hers in a small, sweet kiss.

Kíli was blushing brightly when they parted, and it somehow managed to go a shade brighter when a low whistle sounded behind them. They both glanced to the sound to see Fíli was leant against the stony archway, his and Kíli’s swords in hand, “I don’t suppose I can display my own gratitude in the same manner…?”

“Shove off, Fí! Get your own!”

Both Fíli and Tauriel erupted into laughter while Kíli pouted petulantly before joining in. They all waited a bit before they felt sure enough to join the battle once again.

.

.

Though the very first thing Bilbo saw upon coming to consciousness were the Eagles flying overhead to aid in the fight against the orc army, Thorin was the very first thing on his mind. Just the thought of Thorin had him instantly rushing to stand on his feet and desperately hurrying to find the dwarf king no matter how his head throbbed and spun and how his entire body ached with the effort of simply running along the ruins of Ravenhill.

He was exhausted and likely to collapse into unconsciousness again soon, but he steadied on, he had to find Thorin. He was just a breath away from inhaling deeply to belt out the dwarf’s name when he saw the scene not too far off in the distance. Thorin was staring intently at the ice beneath his feet, and then suddenly with a crack of ice and roar of pain from the dwarf, Azog launched through the thin icy floor and knocked a heavily battered Thorin onto his back.

Bilbo wanted to yelp in distress, but this was no time to panic, this was the time to act! And very brashly at that, he’d realize later on. He slipped on his magic ring and hurried down some crumbled steps and onto the ice. Very nearly ice skating at top speed to the altercation where Azog definitely had the upper hand. He had Thorin pinned to ice with his enormous orcish body straddling him and he shoved with bladed prosthetic toward Thorin’s chest. And Thorin with all his waning might struggled to keep Orcrist as his own block against Azog’s arm blade. This was Bilbo’s biggest chance, the chance of a lifetime to prove his worth. He slid on his trouser covered knees up to the two, still very much invisible, and with his added unrelenting velocity he aimed Sting just so to slip through the crevice in Azog’s armor nearest to his heart.

The small elvish blade sank through perfectly, Bilbo’s speed slamming to a halt into the orc, effectively catching him off guard with the unseen attack and making him stumble back and off of Thorin. And just as he had protected Thorin from orcs the first time after escaping the goblin tunnels, Bilbo followed through with his kill, driving his sword again and again into that vile orc, but only coming back to his senses when he realized that perhaps this wasn’t his kill. The line of Durin had a rightful grudge against this particular orc. He huffed and puffed for breath as he pulled Sting from Azog’s chest, the orc coughing out black blood from his mouth, staining his lips as he struggled to breathe. Bilbo pulled the ring from his finger, startling an already stunned and perplexed Thorin who sat a few feet away staring at the impossible spectacle. “Go on, then,” Bilbo panted and nodded his head toward the pale orc now choking on his own blood.

Thorin winced and hissed as he climbed to his feet, Orcrist dangling from his grasp at his side as he took a few limping steps to stand over Azog’s body. But he didn’t deal the finishing blow; that would’ve been far too good and merciful for the orc scum that had killed his grandfather and tortured his father; instead he simply watched as the orc gasped and gagged and drowned in his own blood for several more minutes until finally all movement and struggles ceased. The Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler, was truly and finally dead.

The King of Erebor glanced down to his contracted Burglar who had long since caught his breath. There was a certain kind of gleam in his eye, the likes of which Bilbo could’ve compared to when he’d shown Thorin the acorn he picked up from Beorn’s garden, though much…darker and possibly… desirous. And the near sultry tone in the dwarf’s voice when he finally uttered his name, Bilbo was quite glad he was sat on the ice lest he would’ve fallen on his rump because of that velvety timbre numbing his knees.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I did the other night when I couldn't get to sleep. Something I really wanted/needed to do after multiple successive viewings of BOTFA.  
> I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY.  
> Also if this happens to be a lot like another author's everyone lives nobody dies AU, I sincerely apologize. I have no intention of blatantly copying anyone's idea, it's purely coincidence since I haven't really gone and read many of these types of AU's (far too busy and there are so dang many! I wish I could read them all! READ ALL THE THINGS!)  
> No idea for a title, so I clicked through songs on my phone until one worked well enough.


End file.
